The present invention relates generally to systems and methods of operating a store of a first predetermined type and, more particularly, to systems, bypass apparatuses and methods of operating a store of a first predetermined type from an aircraft adapted to control operation of stores of a second predetermined type.
Modern aircraft, such as the F-15 aircraft manufactured by the assignee of the present invention, and the P-3, the S-3 and the F-16 aircraft manufactured by Lockheed Aeronautical Systems Company, are adapted to carry stores. These stores can, for example, include missiles, such as the Standoff Land Attack Missile (SLAM), the Harpoon Block I missile, and the Harpoon Block II missile. A missile is generally mounted to the wing of a host aircraft, typically via disconnectable pylons, such that the aircraft can carry the missile to the vicinity of the target destination prior to its deployment.
Typically, aircraft include provisions to carry and launch stores of a predetermined type. For example, aircraft such as the P-3 aircraft typically have provisions to carry and launch Harpoon Block I missiles. The aircraft provisions can include aircraft wiring and a weapon control subsystem, such as a Harpoon Aircraft Command and Launch Control System (HACLCS). In this regard, the weapon control subsystem can provide pre-launch power and control signals to develop and load mission and target parameters into the store, and then provide launch functions to the store and thereafter and release the store. Generally, the store is attached to the aircraft at a weapon store pylon that provides the mechanical mounting and release mechanisms and the electrical connection for the power, control and communication link with the weapon control subsystem within the aircraft. In turn, a short umbilical cable normally provides the electrical connection between the store and the aircraft. In this regard, the umbilical cable is typically mechanically restrained and electrically connected to the aircraft pylon on one end, and electrically connected through a releasable connector at a store umbilical connector at the other end.
Generally, Harpoon Block II missiles include the same umbilical interface connection to the aircraft pylon as Harpoon Block I missiles. Harpoon Block II missiles also use the same electrical power and control specification and connector pin assignments as Harpoon Block I missiles. In contrast to Harpoon Block I missiles, however, Harpoon Block II missiles have a more sophisticated flight control system that allows precision GPS-aided navigation to targets that cannot be assigned to Harpoon Block I missiles. The GPS-aided navigation system allows the Harpoon Block II missile to fly a more complex mission engagement path using parameters that must be preplanned and stored in the weapon""s volatile memory before launch. Because Harpoon Block II missiles typically only include volatile memory, once the parameters are loaded into the Harpoon Block II memory, power must be continuously applied or the engagement plan parameters will be lost.
Whereas aircraft such as the P-3 aircraft are capable of operating Harpoon Block I missiles or SLAM missiles, such aircraft are not typically capable of operating the more sophisticated features of Harpoon Block II missiles. In this regard, such aircraft currently do not have the engagement planning capability to develop the needed GPS navigation parameters and then load them into the Harpoon Block II store while in flight. To equip the aircraft with the in-flight engagement planning and mission loading capability would required modifying the aircraft wiring and/or the mission control subsystem, which would be very costly and require recertification of the aircraft and the weapon control subsystem. Also, loading preplanned missions while still on the ground with ground support loading equipment would require that the memory banks in the Harpoon Block II missile be continuously in the powered-on state, a mode not currently provided.
In light of the foregoing background, the present invention provides a system, bypass apparatus and method of operating a store of a first predetermined type from an aircraft adapted to control the operation of stores of a second predetermined type. The system, bypass apparatus and method of embodiments of the present invention allow a store of the first predetermined type to be provided with an engagement plan in-flight without modifying the aircraft wiring and/or the mission control subsystem of the aircraft. By providing the engagement plan to the store in-flight, the system, bypass apparatus and method of embodiments of the present invention also do not require the memory banks in the store to be continuously in a powered-on state.
According to one aspect of the present invention a system for operating and releasing a store of a first predetermined type includes an aircraft adapted to control the operation of stores of a second predetermined type and a bypass apparatus. For example, the store can comprise a store of a Harpoon Block II type, and the aircraft can comprise an aircraft adapted to control the operation of stores of a SLAM type or a Harpoon Block I type. The store is releasably secured to the aircraft. In this regard, the aircraft is capable of releasing the store. Also, to allow operation of the store of the first predetermined type, the aircraft is capable of being configured such that a store of the first predetermined type is capable of operating independent of operating instructions (i.e., engagement plan parameters) from the aircraft. For example, the aircraft can be configured in a line-of-sight mode.
The bypass apparatus is carried by the aircraft and adapted to facilitate operation of the store. The bypass apparatus can store operating instructions and thereafter transmit the operating instructions into the store during flight of the aircraft. As such, after the aircraft releases the store the store is capable of operating according to the operating instructions. Also, the system can include an umbilical cable disposed between the aircraft and the store. The bypass apparatus can, therefore, be disposed within the umbilical cable. The bypass apparatus can include a memory and a controller.
The memory is capable of storing operating instructions, where the operating instructions are adapted for a store of the first predetermined type. In turn, the controller is capable of transmitting the operating instructions into the store such that after the aircraft releases the store, the store is capable of operating according to the operating instructions. The controller can also be capable of verifying the operating instructions. More particularly, the controller can be capable of transmitting the operating instructions into the store when no operating instructions are transmitted from the aircraft. In this regard, the bypass apparatus can also include a communication sensor capable of monitoring communications between the aircraft and the store of the first predetermined type for operating instructions transmitted from the aircraft.
In operation, a method of operating a store of a first predetermined type from the aircraft begins by storing operating instructions within the bypass apparatus. After the operating instructions are stored, the operating instructions can be verified, if so desired. The aircraft is then configured such that a store of the first predetermined type is capable of operating independent of operating instructions from the aircraft. For example, the aircraft can be configured in the line-of-sight mode. Next, during flight of the aircraft, the operating instructions within the bypass apparatus are transmitted into the store. Before operating instructions are transmitted into the store, communications between the aircraft and the store can be monitored for operating instructions transmitted from the aircraft. In this regard, the operating instructions can be transmitted into the store when no operating instructions are transmitted from the aircraft.
After the operating instructions have been transmitted to the store, the store is released from the aircraft and thereafter operated according to the operating instructions. Before transmitting the operating instructions and releasing the store, however, the store can be tested. And if the store fails the test, the operating instructions can be prevented from being transmitted to the store, and the store can be prevented from being released from the aircraft.